


Первые Цветы

by Masha_theMachine



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha_theMachine/pseuds/Masha_theMachine
Summary: Энни получает первый букет, а вместе с ним - шанс помочь одному очень одинокому и очень дорогому другу.Отбечено @anya_lipwig
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton & Annie Edison, Dean Craig Pelton & Study Group
Kudos: 1





	Первые Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто хочу чтобы мои дети были счастливы

Энни Эдисон возвращалась домой после свидания с новым молодым человеком. Свидание было первое, и Майк, как настоящий джентльмен, подарил ей маленький букетик полевых цветов. Вечер прошёл замечательно, и теперь девушка шла по вечерней улице, улыбаясь своим мыслям и тихонечко напевая романтические песенки. Она совершенно не замечала дорогу перед собой, а как известно, такая невнимательность до добра не доводит. Прямо на середине куплета Энни неожиданно врезалась во что-то мягкое.  
\- Ауч! - раздалось ей в ответ.  
Энни ахнула, чуть не выронив букет: перед ней стоял декан Пелтон и держался одной рукой за плечо. Его брови были нахмурены, а губы поджаты от боли и обиды на неожиданный удар, но буквально за секунду лицо его озарилось узнаванием и лёгким удивлением.  
\- Декан, боже мой, простите, пожалуйста, я не хотела, правда! Я не смотрела, куда иду! Мне так жаль...  
\- О, - Пелтон манерно махнул рукой, поведя плечом, - Да ничего страшного, я в порядке, Энни. Но будь осторожнее, ты так можешь и убить кого-нибудь ненароком, - в голосе Крейга уже отчетливо был слышен юмор, а глаза привычно заискрились.  
Энни облегченно улыбнулась, но возникшая вдруг пауза заставила её почувствовать себя неловко. Хотелось убежать, но декан тоже молчал и смотрел на неё как-то потерянно. А вдруг она его ушибла очень сильно? Энни охватила паника, и она замерла, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
Крейг Пелтон в это время стоял со страдальчески поджатыми губами и ощущал боль куда сильнее физической. Символическое событие для этого одинокого вечера - получить удар от человека, у которого, очевидно, всё в личной жизни лучше, чем у него. Крейг неловко коснулся пальцами ямки за ухом и провёл ими до подбородка, словно гладя себя, чтобы успокоить, вселить мнимую уверенность и убрать неловкость. Не получилось. Никогда не получалось.  
\- Красивый букет, - тихо выдохнул он, стараясь улыбнуться.  
\- Д-да, спасибо... - испуганно ответила Эдисон. - Сегодня подарили. Мы недавно познакомились. Он оказался таким галантным, представляете!  
Радуясь, что нашла, чем заполнить неловкую паузу, Энни стала рассказывать про Майка. Она ужасно стеснялась, но казалось вежливым развлечь разговором человека, на которого так глупо налетела. Девушка не учла, что это предполагало лишнее привлечение внимания к себе, отчего её ладони сразу вспотели, а речь стала быстрой и сбивчивой. Нервно смеясь, она тараторила, как Майк любит цветы и именно полевые, как она сама любит цветы, но почему-то ситуация от этого лучше не становилась, и декан ни на секунду не отрывал задумчиво-мечтательного взгляда от бедного букета. В момент, когда Энни была готова толкнуть декана снова и убежать, её вернул к реальности нежный полушёпот:  
\- Мне никогда не дарили цветов…  
\- Что? - переспросила она. Эти робкие слова словно выключили её панику и резко разрушили прежнее представление о ситуации. Она смотрела на декана озадаченно и с непониманием.  
\- Что? - Пелтон сделал вид, что ничего не говорил, и слегка дёрнулся, будто очнувшись ото сна. Он тут же широко улыбнулся, неловко обходя Энни по кругу. - Что ж, время позднее, а нам обоим завтра рано вставать. Не смею тебя больше задерживать. Искренне желаю вам всего самого лучшего с этим юношей...  
\- Майком, - Энни вдруг вспомнила, что перед ней их милый декан, которому она только что рассказывала, как же её любят, и как у них всё хорошо. Она заметила, что у него дрожат губы.  
\- Да, с ним, - декан скорее развернулся к Эдисон спиной и ускорил шаг, как услышал вдогонку мягкий оклик.  
\- Спокойной ночи, декан Пелтон.  
Он секунду помедлил, и обернувшись, увидел на лице девушки искреннюю улыбку. Его лицо смягчилось.  
\- Тебе тоже, Энни, - почти бодро ответил он.  
Со вздохом он направился домой, а Энни пошла в другую сторону, задумчиво посматривая на букетик.

На следующий день в Гриндейле всё было как обычно: утреннее приветствие декана, собрание учебной группы в библиотеке, обсуждения домашки и препирательства, за которыми никто не заметил лёгкой задумчивости Энни. Никто, кроме Абеда, который всегда и всё замечал. Для себя он решил, что это из-за её новых отношений, которые, согласно его расчётам, должны были именно вчера привести к первому свиданию. Абед удовлетворённо кивнул, не зная о том, что мысли девушки шли совсем по другому пути.  
Энни, конечно, думала о декане. Его грустные слова вновь и вновь повторялись, как по громкой связи, в её голове. Наконец глаза Эдисон загорелись решимостью, а план обрёл конкретные очертания. Осталось только подключить кого-нибудь, кто бы поддержал её в порыве поднять декану настроение. Энни оценивающе посмотрела на своих друзей...

Очередной день в Гриндейле. Крейг Пелтон пришёл на работу в приподнятом настроении. Напевая себе под нос мотивчик из репертуара Аббы, он пружинящей походкой направился в свой кабинет.  
\- Доброе утро, Ронда! - Декан жизнерадостно ворвался в приёмную, секретарша одарила его обычным равнодушным взглядом, и вернулась к своим делам.  
\- Кхм, ладненько... - Крейг опустил взгляд и, неловко кивнув самому себе, вставил ключ в дверной замок. Распахнув дверь, он поднял глаза и опешил от представшей перед ним картины. Из горла непроизвольно вырвался полувозглас-полувздох.  
Весь кабинет был заставлен цветами, кажется, всех существующих видов. Розы, лилии, нарциссы, хризантемы, гладиолусы... всех цветов и размеров. От яркого аромата у Крейга заслезились глаза. Или от нахлынувших чувств?.. Декан несмело вошёл в свой кабинет, показавшийся вдруг совсем чужим. Кончиками пальцев - слегка подрагивающих от волнения - он осторожно провёл по нежным лепесткам букета красных роз, затем рыжих лилий, наконец, сел за стол, усыпанный розовыми тюльпанами.  
Пелтон прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат, на его губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка, а руки непроизвольно сошлись на груди, будто пытаясь сдержать бешено рвущееся наружу сердце. Мужчине показалось, что он попал в сказку. На пару секунд он забылся, представив себя одной из диснеевских принцесс. И вот сейчас его прекрасный ~~Джеффри~~ Принц ворвётся в кабинет эту темницу и увезет его к себе в замок.  
Но долго предаваться фантазиям ему не дали: в кабинет ворвался, совершенно не похожий на принца, Данкан, что-то возмущенно причитая о нехватке бюджета для каких-то там нужд... Крейг не слушал его и мечтательно глядел на цветы. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
Расследование, кто же загадочный анонимный поклонник, закончилось, так толком и не начавшись. Данкан очень быстро заметил в куче цветов на столе записку, о чём не преминул сообщить, ничуть не удивившись странной атмосфере в кабинете. Пелтон тут же вырвал клочок бумаги из цепких британских пальцев, впиваясь глазами в аккуратный почерк.  
"От Энни. За всё то время, когда вам не дарили цветов. Считаю это большим упущением. Целую"  
\- Ох... - тихо выдохнул декан, стараясь не дать волю чувствам прямо при психологе.

С самого утра Энни пребывала в лёгком предвкушении. Ей не терпелось увидеть Декана и его реакцию. Не то чтобы она была тщеславной, просто ей хотелось заменить в своих воспоминаниях грустное лицо Пелтона на более счастливое.  
За прошедшие полдня он, на удивление, так и не заходил навестить Гриндейльскую Семёрку, поэтому Энни решила взять инициативу на себя и проведать их любимого декана сама. На одной из перемен она осторожно заглянула в кабинет.  
\- Кхм-кхм, декан? Как у вас де…  
Но не успела девушка закончить предложение, как Крейг, не сдерживаясь, заключил её в своих объятиях. Всхлипнув на её плече, он горячо прошептал:  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
